inazuma_elevenfandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Tsunami Jousuke
Tsunami Jousuke (綱海 条介, Hurley Kane) từng là đội trưởng của Oumihara. Sau đó, cậu đã tham gia Raimon và Inazuma Japan, chơi ở vị trí trung vệ và hậu vệ. Cậu sẽ xuất hiện lại trong GO. Xuất hiện Tsunami khá cao, có nước da ngăm, mái tóc dựng, khá dài màu hồng nhạt, và đôi mắt màu đen. Cậu thường đeo một chiếc kính bơi màu trắng xanh ở trên trán, mà cậu hay dùng mỗi khi lướt sóng. Trong GO, kiểu tóc của Tsunami khá giống trước, chỉ khác là anh đeo thêm một cặp kính cận màu đen. Tính cách Tsunami là người tốt bụng, năng nổ, luôn lạc quan và giúp đỡ đồng đội của mình. Lúc đầu Tsunami không hề biết gì về bóng đá, cậu lướt sóng rất giỏi, và vì thế cậu rất yêu biển cả, thích nói những thứ gì liên quan đến biển, đại dương... . Khi nhận xét về một việc gì đó, Tsunami thường hay có chiều hướng đem so sánh chúng với "sự rộng lớn của biển cả", cho thấy cậu đam mê lướt sóng như thế nào. Vì là người lớn tuổi nhất (15), Tsunami là một nhân vật với kiểu cách "anh lớn" ở trong đội bóng. Tuy nhiên, đôi lúc cậu cũng khá vô tư về vấn đề này, không bận tâm nếu như những người khác cư xử với mình hơi kì lạ, mặc dù cậu lớn hơn họ. thumb|178px|Tsunami trong game Tsunami còn là người hay đơn giản hóa vấn đề, lúc mới học chơi bóng cậu đã nói rằng nó không phức tạp bằng lướt sóng. Ngoài ra, có những lúc Tsunami có thể hiểu được những kỹ năng, những vấn đề khó mà người khác không hiểu được, và khi được hỏi tại sao, cậu thường nhắc đến sự chuyển động, vận động của sóng biển; có lẽ vì lí do này mà tất cả các kỹ năng của Tsunami đều liên quan đến sóng. Cốt truyện Phần 2 thumb|left|170px|Tsunami đang lướt sóng.Tsunami xuất hiện lần đầu vào tập 47, lúc mà Raimon đến Okinawa để tìm kiếm "The Flame Striker" (tức Gouenji). Khi đó, Raimon đi trên một chiếc cano, còn Tsunami thì đang lướt sóng gần đó. Vì một lí do nào đấy, Megane bị té xuống biển, và nếu như Tsunami không kịp lao đến vớt cậu lên thì đã có chuyện không hay rồi. Sau đó, trong lúc lướt sóng, Tsunami tình cờ gặp lại Raimon đang chơi bóng trên bãi biển. Trong lúc nằm phơi nắng, trái bóng vô tình bay đến Tsunami, và cậu đã bất ngờ phản ứng lại bằng một cú sút rất mạnh mà ngay cả Endou cũng không lường trước. Nhận thấy năng lực tiềm ẩn của Tsunami, Endou hỏi cậu có muốn chơi cùng họ không, nhưng Tsunami thú thực rằng cậu chưa hề chơi bóng đá bao giờ. Sau đó, Tsunami đã được Raimon giúp đỡ, trước khi bắt đầu cậu đã tự tin nói rằng :"bóng đá đơn giản hơn so với lướt sóng", mặc dù tất nhiên cậu đã vỡ lẽ ra sau đó. Tuy nhiên, có thể thấy rằng Tsunami là người học hỏi khá nhanh, cậu đã dần dần tiếp thu được cách chơi bóng, và cuối cùng đã hoàn thành một kỹ năng sút rất uy lực ngay hôm đó, và đặt tên cho nó là Tsunami Boost. Ấn tượng với đội bóng của Endou, Tsunami đã cùng họ ăn tối, với con cá kiếm mà cậu đã bắt được trước đó. Tsunami nói lời tạm biệt với Raimon cuối ngày hôm ấy, và họ tiếp tục chuyến đi của mình. thumb|200px|Tsunami trong màu áo Oumihara Ngày hôm sau, trong lúc Raimon tìm kiếm tung tích của Gouenji tại Okinawa, Tsunami một lần nữa xuất hiện khá bất ngờ trước mặt họ. Lần này, Tsunami tiết lộ với Raimon rằng cậu đã tham gia vào đội bóng của trường mình do cậu đã có được nhiều niềm vui trong buổi tập của cậu với Raimon, và dẫn họ đến Oumihara. Họ có một trận đấu giao hữu với Raimon, và với kỹ năng khá tốt của mình, Oumihara đã ngăn chặn thành công khá nhiều đợt tấn công của Raimon. Sau trận đấu, Tsunami giúp đỡ Endou bằng cách dạy cậu cách lướt sóng, nhằm giúp Endou hoàn thành Fist of Justice, và việc đó đã thành công. thumb|left|Tsunami và Endou tại bãi biển.Epsilon Remastered tấn công Oumihara, và Raimon đã có một trấn đấu quyết định với họ. Trong hiệp 2, khi mà Fist of Justice thất bại, Tsunami đã cứu thua cho Raimon bằng cách lấy chính than thể mình để chặn trái bóng. Cuối cùng, Gouenji trở lại, và giúp Raimon thắng 2-1. Trong trận Diamond Dust, Tsunami sút bằng Tsunami Boost, nhưng đã thất bại. Rồi trong trận Chaos, cậu một lần nữa sử dụng chiêu này, và đã ghi bàn thắng thứ 4 cho Raimon. Ngoài ra, cậu đã giúp Tachimukai tập luyện chiêu thức Mugen The Hand. Kế đến, trong trận The Genesis, Tsunami cùng Kogure và Touko sáng tạo một kỹ năng phòng thủ kết hợp là Perfect Tower, và động viên, khích lệ Tachimukai rất nhiều, giúp Tachimukai phát triển Mugen The Hand lên hết các mức và cuối cùng thì chặn được hết tất cả các chiêu thức của Genesis. Còn trong trận đấu cuối cùng với Dark Emperors, Tsunami đã khá bất ngờ khi được huấn luyện viên Hibiki nói cậu là "con át chủ bài", do cậu chưa hề chơi cùng với các thành viên của Dark Emperors bao giờ. Sau khi cướp bóng từ Kazemaru, Tsunami đã nhận thấy rằng "những con sóng đã rút về", rồi sút bằng Tsunami Boost và không thành công. Tuy nhiên bóng đã bật đến chỗFubuki, cậu đón bóng và ghi bàn bằng Wolf Legend. Phần 3 thumb|left|130px|Tsunami lúc mới được gọi. Tsunami là một trong số 22 cầu thủ được gọi vào tham gia trận đấu tuyển chọn thành viên cho Inazuma Japan , và sau đó đã được chọn. Cậu có vẻ rất thích màu áo của Inazuma Japan, nói rằng xanh dương là màu của nước biển. Trận đấu đầu tiên của Inazuma Japan là với Big Waves, đội tuyển quốc gia của Úc, và Tsunami đã hình thành nên một sự ganh đua với đội trưởng của Big Waves, Nice Dolphin, khi mà anh ta tự nói rằng mình là người lướt sóng giỏi nhất thế giới. Trong suốt trận đấu, Tsunami đã luôn quan sát rất kỹ Great Barrier Reef, kỹ năng của thủ môn Big Waves, và cuối cùng cũng đã đánh bại được nó bằng kỹ năng mới của mình, The Typhoon, ghi bàn gỡ hòa 1-1 cho Inazuma Japan. Việc này đã gợi ý cho Gouenji, và giúp cậu ghi bàn thắng cuối cùng.thumb|134px|Tsunami trong màu áo Inazuma Japan. Trước trận đấu với Fire Dragon, Tsunami đã có ý định cùng Kabeyama tập luyện một kỹ năng sút kết hợp. Tuy nhiên, đến trận đấu, Tsunami trở thành nạn nhân của chiến thuật Perfect Zone Press và phải rời sân do chấn thương. Vì thế cuối cùng, Kabeyama đã thực hiện kỹ năng này với Kazemaru, tên là Tornado Falls, ghi bàn thắng thứ 2 cho Inazuma Japan, và ở trên băng ghế dự bị, Tsunami đã khen kỹ năng đó thật tuyệt, ngay cả khi cậu không thể thực hiện được nó. Trong khoảng thời gian trên hòn đảo Liocott Island, những sở đoản của Tsunami cũng đã được tiết lộ, đó là sợ độ cao và ghét cà rốt. Như lúc Inazuma Japan đang ở trên máy bay đến đảo, Tsunami đã run bần bật, và than "sao mà cao quá vậy", có thể hiểu là cậu yêu thích đại dương, mà lại sợ bầu trời. Hay như lúc mà Fuyuka làm cho Tsunami một dĩa thạch cà rốt, cậu đã tỏ ra khá ngán ngẩm, có thể là do màu sắc của cà rốt là màu đỏ cam, đối nghịch lại với màu cậu thích (xanh dương). Trước buổi tiệc với Knights of Queen, sau khi thấy 3 manager, trong đó có Haruna, mặc áo đầm dạ hội, Tsunami đã thản nhiên khen là "better than I thought" (đẹp hơn tôi tưởng đấy), khiến cho hầu hết những người còn lại, đặc biệt là Kidou, tỏ ra khá khó chịu. Trong trận Unicorn, Tsunami đã rất bất ngờ khi thấy huấn luyện viên Kudou chọn cậu làm người sút phạt góc. Nhưng sau khi xác định việc cần làm, cậu đã sử dụng The Tube, làm Ichinose bất ngờ và ghi bàn gỡ hòa 2-2. Sau đó, Tsunami cùng đội Inazuma Japan trong trận đấu chung kết với Little Gigant, và họ đã vô địch sau đó. thumb|left|210px|Tsunami trong trận đấu chia tay.Thế rồi, sau khi mọi người đã tốt nghiệp, Tsunami đã xuất hiện và cùng họ chơi trận đấu chia tay thật vui vẻ. Có vẻ như Tsunami đã phát triển các kỹ năng của mình: The Typhoon V3 và True Perfect Tower. Ngoài ra, Tsunami thổ lộ rằng những kỹ năng mà cậu gặp trên cấp 3 rất tuyệt vời, nhưng cậu vẫn cảm thấy thiếu thốn gì đó, và đó chính là mọi người. Phần GO thumb|Tsunami (GO) trong gameTsunami sẽ xuất hiện lại trong GO. Trong game, anh cùng những thành viên cũ của Raimon ngồi trên khán đài sân vận động Amano Mikado và theo dõi trận đấu chung kết Holy Road của Raimon (GO). Ngoài ra, còn có một khả năng là Tsunami đã trở thành huấn luyện viên của Oumihara. Kỹ năng Anime *'DF Perfect Tower ' Inazuma Eleven 2 *'SH Tsunami Boost' *'DF Spinning Cut ' *'DF Whale Guard' *'SK Minna Ike! Ike!' Inazuma Eleven 3 *'SH Tsunami Boost' *'SH The Typhoon' *'DF Whale Guard' *'SK Minna Ike! Ike!' Inazuma Eleven 3 White Team version *'SH The Typhoon' *'OF Water Veil ' *'DF Whale Guard' *'SK Konshin!' Inazuma Eleven GO *'SH Flying Fish' *'OF Naminori Piero' *'DF Sargasso' *'DF Killer Whale' Kỹ năng chiến thuật *'HT The Tube' (game) Chỉ số trong game Inazuma Eleven 3 thumb|left|300px|Chỉ số cơ bản của Tsunami khi lên level 99 trong Inazuma Game phần 3 Lúc lên level 99 *'GP': 132 *'TP': 117 *'Kick': 75 *'Body': 70 *'Control': 51 *'Guard': 61 *'Speed': 51 *'Stamina': 71 *'Guts': 65 Câu nói *''"What's past is past, what's now is now!"'' *''"There's no wave that I can't ride!"'' *''"The ocean belongs to me!"'' *''"The seas is incredible, even a weak wave can wear down rocks if they keep coming, and then they'll break apart! "'' Thông tin thêm thumb|150px|Tsunami (Oumihara) trên TCG. *Tên của Tsunami trong Eng Dub, Hurley Kane, có cách phát âm khá giống với hurricane, nghĩa là bão táp. *Tên thật của cậu, Tsunami có nghĩa là "sóng thần". **Ngoài ra, tên của cậu còn được ghép lại từ hai chữ Tsu và Nami. Trong đó, "tsu" nghĩa là "bến cảng", còn "nami" nghĩa là "sóng biển". *Kỹ năng đầu tiên của Tsunami, Tsunami Boost, thực chất là một "chiêu thức lướt sóng" mà cậu nghĩa ra lúc còn chưa biết chơi bóng đá. *Trong game, Tsunami gia nhập Oumihara và ngay lập tức được chọn làm đội trưởng, không giống như trong game. *Mặc dù Tsunami là trung vệ, nhưng tất cả những chiêu thức của cậu (ngoại trừ Perfect Tower) đều là kỹ năng sút. Và theo lời Domon, chúng thường mạnh về lực hơn là điều khiển. *Tsunami là người đã giúp hoàn tất 3 kỹ năng thủ môn trong anime (2 lần với Tachimukai và 1 lần với Endou) *Trong Inazuma Eleven, cậu đã ghi tổng cộng là 3 bàn thắng, và mỗi bàn là một kỹ năng mới. *Tsunami sẽ xuất hiện lại trong GO, và anh chơi cho giải Pro League. *Ngoài ra, Tsunami còn là nhân vật duy nhất trong anime có tuổi tác được xác nhận (15). Thể_loại:Nhân vật nam Thể_loại:Nhân vật Inazuma Eleven Thể_loại:Nhân vật phần 2 Thể_loại:Nhân vật phần 3 Thể_loại:Nhân vật Inazuma Eleven GO Thể_loại:Nhân vật hệ Gió Thể_loại:Cầu thủ FFI Thể_loại:Hậu vệ Thể_loại:Raimon Thể_loại:Inazuma Japan Thể_loại:Nhân vật trong Anime Thể_loại:Nhân vật trong Game Thể_loại:Nhân vật Thể_loại:Nhân vật GO phần 1 Thể_loại:Oumihara Thể_loại:Đội trưởng Thể_loại:Inazuma Japan A